


Proposal

by poltergh0st



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: I Tried, Other, haha oh well, if u want, its whatever they aren't a boy or girl, not a great writer but, reader/deputy is any gender really insert urself, um, up to u boo, well they can be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poltergh0st/pseuds/poltergh0st
Summary: John single handedly destroys his own and his siblings property for some ass





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I got from powderpinkknives on tumblr! check em out dudes they're awesome.anyway i am rlly bad at writing the seed siblings bc... i dunno they're hard to write like???? they're so complicated do they interact like normal siblings? who knows. jacob in particular was a lil bitch.  
> anyway enjoy john destroying property

John had a thing for the deputy, that was putting it mildly however. Joseph, as well as the other siblings, had taken a notice to it. Although, it was hard not to notice with how much John watched and talked about the newbie officer. He was clearly obsessed (and maybe a little possessive) when it came to them. Joseph had a "vision" about John and the dep getting married and starting a family in the cult. He had told John in hopes of mellowing him out. Maybe if he was assured he had a future with the dep he'd calm down?

No.

It did the exact opposite.

John had gotten this giddy manic look on his face, his baby blue eyes getting this weird twinkle in them when his older brother had passed on this information. John had immediately rushed off to grab his coat. Joseph trailed after him, telling him that patience would bring the deputy to him but John didn't listen. Just rushed out in hope of finding his obsession and speeding up the possibility of marriage. Patience was never really a strong suit of his, considering the deputy had slipped from him twice now. Although he had to admit tying them to a wheeley chair wasn't the smartest move he had done.

John went tearing through Hope County, trying to find the dep. This of course, made Jacob and Faith a little pissy. Their brother nearly tearing apart their land trying to find the main reason of their grief wasn't exactly something they enjoyed.

They, of course, went to Joseph to tell him this.

"He's going through all my stuff Father." Faith pouted. "He's tearing apart my beautiful land as we speak." Jacob snorted, his arms crossed across his broad chest. "You're one to talk. He already teared through all my shit. And for what? Trying to find this pain in the ass deputy. I don't get what he sees in them." Faith softly smiled, "You're lying. I can tell." Jacob shot her a look to shut her up.

"I understand your concerns." Joseph cut in, raising his hands as a sign of peace. "But I can assure you both this might aid us. If John can actually get them they may stop this resistance." Jacob barked out a laugh. "John? Wooing that little twig? Slim chance." Joseph sighed, shutting his eyes. "Let's just. Have faith in him."

"I'll have faith when he stops roaring through my camps in his truck." Jacob scoffed.

"I swear. John has some weird kinda hard-on for ya. Even Adelaide can tell." Sharky was fiddling with his gun, leaning on the four-wheeler that was stationed in the middle of an orchard. The dep had decided to head to Faith's region after the second run-in with John. They didn't feel like getting tattooed or skinned. Nope, not today sir. Dep gave him a weird look from where they sat on the dirt, their nose scrunching up. "Excuse me?" Sharky just gave them a lopsided grin and shrugged. "Jus' sayin'… maybe if you two had some time together life would be a little easier."

"Everyone seems to think that." Dep mumbled, shifting a bit. They then grinned up at him. "Although I prefer your company." Sharky chuckled. "Aw shucks. How nice of you." Dep looked down at the supplies in their lap, they never really taught you how to make bombs in training but dep was doing pretty well for a rookie. Maybe they weren't as skilled as the big scary soldier Jacob but they could always just try to bomb the fuck out of him. That would work right?

Maybe.

Sharky mentioning John got them thinking about the self-proclaimed Baptist. He was attractive and could be quite charming too. But they'd never say that aloud in fear of the man appearing when he was mentioned like some kind of ghost. He liked to track their moves and was one of the more... Complicated siblings. They were all complicated but he was weirdly different. His emotions could be all over the place and he always had this knowing look. His eyes also seemed to bear into you, like he was trying to see inside your head, see everything you've done. It scared and intrigued the deputy. 

They scolded themselves for thinking such things with a shake of their head.

Sharky's voice pulled them out of their little trance. He was talking about some movie he saw with Hurk. Oblivious to how the dep was just staring ahead for a good minute, not blinking. They loved the man but he could be a little out of it sometimes. 

"I dunno if you ever saw it but it's really good. There's a part where-" The engine of a car caught both of their attention and Sharky made a noise between a grunt and a growl. "Speak of the devil." He mumbled as two familiar polished boots stepped out. John slammed the door, the wind blowing his long coat around his legs and he seemed to be looking around frantically for something. Dep could probably guess what as Sharky's and Adelaide's words flashed through their head. John's eyes locked onto them and the trademark smirk spread across his face. Dep made a little choking noise whispering "Are you fucking serious." Sharky looked down at the deputy. "Did he come by himself? Why?" Dep replied with a face that read 'How would I fucking know?'

"There you are dear! I just want to talk!" John called, strutting over. Dep really did try to push down this thought but they had to admit his little bow-legged saunter was so adorably country even if he tried to cover it up with flashy clothes and charm. Sharky raised his gun but dep shook their head, standing and buttoning up their over shirt. John's eyes tended to wander below the collarbone. A perfect place for a tattoo apparently. 

John came to a stop right in front of the deputy. So close they could smell his cologne. It was nice. A sharp spicy smell that reminded them of cinnam-

Stop it. Stop that right now. 

They furrowed their brows as he took their right hand in both of his. Sharky's grip tightened on his gun- something John wasn't unaware of. The two exchanged glares, John being jealous of Sharky and how much time he had with the depuy, and Sharky knowing how John saw dep. Dep felt awkward standing with their hands in John's while Sharky looked about ready to murder so they cleared their throat. 

"Er- John?" They managed to squeak, face heating up at how high pitched their words came out. "You.... Seem in a rush?" John averted his attention to his obsession, grinning. "I have news that I must tell you." He took a step back, ready to whisk the deputy away before Sharky interrupted. "You can’t say it here?" John scowled.

"This is between dear dep and me."

"Lust is a sin you know." Sharky retorted, straight faced. 

John looked about ready to strangle the man but he chose to instead smooth his hair back and straighten his shirt. "Fine. If you so insist." He held the deputy's hand to his chest, smiling down at them. "The father has told me a very exciting vision he's had recently." Sharky rolled his eyes, groaning quietly at John's words. 

"What.. Is this vision?" Dep asked cautiously. 

John got excited, his eyes widening as a grin stretched across his face. God, he could rival the Cheshire Cat with the look he had. "He says we will be married."

Sharky nearly choked, almost dropping his gun and dep looked as if they'd been punched in the gut. 

"Well? Will you come home with me?" John had this expectant look as the other two exchanged glances.

"Do you think John will win over the rookie? I almost want him to so he quits ruining our county." Jacob grumbled from his seat. Joseph had a calm expression on as he looked over. "I believe he-" A door opening and closing caught the siblings' attention as John walked in. "How'd it go charmer?" Jacob teased. John gave him a venomous look.

"They got all panicky then slapped me." 

Faith raised her eyebrows, a soft smirk on her features as Joseph put his face in his hands. Jacob was nearly off his seat, cackling like a hyena.

"They hopped on their four-wheeler with their idiot companion and sped off." John hissed. Joseph exhaled through his nose.

"I can’t say I didn't warn you." 


	2. HEY YALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls read n respond!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate adding a "chapter" to a one shot thing but like. i wanna ask something

OK SO. I'm thinking of doing a full fic thats reader x all seeds??? in a way MOSTLY John but it hints w the others. but mostly John bc he a snack. Anyway! DO y'all want that? Updates would be slow but I would love to. Maybe add some love for Sharky bc he's awesome.


	3. HI AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HATE DOING THIS WHEN ITS NOT RLLY A CHAPTER BUT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story y'all

Hey! So per all yalls responses I've started a new work!! its called Pray for the Wicked and it just goes through the story n stuff. Dep x basically everyone tbh hahaha. anyway pls read! 1st chapter is up now!


End file.
